


Call Me a Sucker for a Lover

by lauraayates



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 1x16, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, The Red Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraayates/pseuds/lauraayates
Summary: “I uh… I said I’d call you if I ever needed a bossy, know-it-all. I just didn’t expect to need one so soon.” There’s something in his voice that she can’t quite put her finger on. He somehow sounds both different and exactly the same as he normally does. / Written for the Timeless Fic Exchange. Prompt: first date after a big mission. Canon divergence from 1x16, The Red Scare.





	1. Hey Mr. Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VicesVsVirtues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/gifts).



> I doubt this is even close to what you had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

_ 1954 _

 

“Ok, you guys go ahead, get Jiya back. I have to stay here.” Lucy can’t bring herself to look at Wyatt as she tells them the beginnings of her plan. She knows how he’ll react. She doesn’t blame him, her reaction would be the same; if their roles were reversed and he was telling her he had to stay in the past, with the man that had spent the last year trying to kill them, being his only hope of returning to their own time. But this is the way it has to be. She has to be the one to stay here and convince Ethan. He’s her grandfather, this is her responsibility.

“What are you talking about? What do you mean?” Wyatt’s words are desperate. For answers, for her to tell him that she doesn’t mean what she just said. That she isn’t staying here. That she’s going back with them.

“I’ll go with Flynn in the mothership.” She casts a glance over her shoulder at the man they’ve been chasing through time. He nods once, he’ll take her home. “I need Ethan to see this thing in action.”

Wyatt quickly becomes unsettled. There’s no way in hell he’s going to trust Flynn, of all people, to bring her home. “Lucy, no. No way.”

He searches her eyes, pleading with her. She doesn’t budge. He chances a glance at Flynn, hoping to see something that shows him he can trust the other man with this. He sees nothing. Wyatt takes a breath, before stepping closer to her. “Look, we already lost you once. I cannot lose you again.”

There’s something in his eyes that she’s been denying for so long. How can she possibly let him look at her like that - let him feel that way about her - when there is a very real possibility of his wife being brought back. He’s tried and failed so many times, but it could still be possible… right? 

She hates to do this to him, but she has to use this to her advantage. “You’ve trusted me this long. I just need you to do it a little longer, okay? Get Jiya back.”

He doesn’t want to trust Flynn, but she’s asking him to - in a way. And he can’t deny her anything. He turns to Flynn, hoping he looks menacing, but knowing he looks anything but. “If you hurt her…”

“What? You’ll try and kill me again?” Flynn is clearly amused.

Rufus leans in and warns her to “Be careful.” She nods at him slightly.

She whispers a small “Okay.” in return, before turning back to Wyatt. What exactly is she supposed to say to him? How can she possibly reassure him that everything is going to work out in their favour, when it very rarely does? All she can tell him is that “It’ll be okay.” and hope it’s enough.

Wyatt looks at her in disbelief. Is she really going to make him do this? Make him walk away and leave her here in 1954, with the man that has done nothing but hurt them since they met him. His heart breaks as he turns his back on her and begins to make his way to the Lifeboat. He’s halfway there when he stops in his tracks, unable to make himself take the last few steps.

There’s a determination in him as he turns back to her. She watches him, watches as he wars with himself. Over what, she’s not quite sure. Lucy sends him a small smile and a slight wave, hoping it’s enough to reassure him. It isn’t. He marches back over to her, crowding into her space. Taking her face in his hands, he smiles down at her, one of his thumbs stroking back and forth across her cheek. _What is this? What is he doing?_ “Wyatt-”

He captures her his lips with his, swallowing whatever comfort she was about to lay upon him. Her eyes grow wide for a second, this is the last thing she expected him to do. It’s a feather light brushing of lips, but it’s enough to leave her wanting more. And more and more. She chases his lips as he pulls back, bringing his forehead down to rest against her own.

“Come back to me.” His words whisper across her lips. 

She barely manages to nod her head in return, too busy soaking up everything that is simply… him. The warmth of his hands, still stroking across her cheeks. His breath, fanning across her lips. The black pepper and ginseng scent, that she guesses is his shower gel or aftershave.

 

_ NOW _

 

It’s close to midnight when Lucy finally decides to call it a night. Amy had done so an hour ago, and in hindsight, Lucy should have done the same. She takes her time ensuring all the curtains are drawn, all the windows and doors are locked up tight, and all the dishes they’d used are by the sink ready to be washed in the morning. Her sister had attempted to persuade her to go out tonight, to celebrate the end of her mystery project with Mason Industries. But Lucy had enough excitement to last her several lifetimes. She’d told her sister that all she needed to celebrate was her company and a bottle of wine. What she needed right now though, was to collapse into bed and not emerge until sometime tomorrow afternoon. 

It seems the person on the other end of her ringing phone has other ideas, however.

Lucy sighs and drops her head forward. She pulls her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, her frown turning upside down at the name flashing across the screen. She accepts the call and brings the phone to her ear. “Wyatt? What’s wrong? I thought it was all over?”

“I uh… I said I’d call you if I ever needed a bossy, know-it-all. I just didn’t expect to need one so soon.” There’s something in his voice that she can’t quite put her finger on. He somehow sounds both different and exactly the same as he normally does.

She smirks at the nickname he’d given her just hours ago. “And what do you need one for?”

“I was wondering if you knew what would happen if I drunk a whole bottle of wine to myself in one night?” She’s heard this tone in his voice before, just never directed at her. _He can’t be… can he?_

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea. You would get very drunk, and very ill. I’d hate to say ‘I told you so’ in the morning.” She wouldn’t hate it at all. She would, in fact, enjoy it very much.

He sounds like he plans to do anything but listen to her. “Oh, well we can’t have that. Can we?”

“No, we can’t.” All she wanted to do, is go to bed… So why is she now flirting with him? Encouraging him?

“So, what do you suggest I do?” He’s flirting right back at her.

“I don’t know. You could… share it with someone else, I suppose?” _With me! Share it with me!_ She wants to scream it from the top of her lungs. She wants him to come to her house and share a bottle of wine with him. She wants to sit with him on this sofa, spend time with him and not talk about time travel or Rittenhouse.

“Share it?” She can’t see him, but somehow she knows he’s nodding thoughtfully. “I could do that. You know anyone who likes wine?”

She takes a beat before answering. “Amy does for sure, but she’s in bed right now.”

“Oh that’s a shame. It would have been nice to finally meet this sister of yours.” Wyatt takes a beat of his own, pretending to think of someone else he could share the bottle with. He knows exactly who he wants to share it with. “How about you? Do you like wine?”

She hums, thoughtfully. He already knows the answer to his question. “I probably shouldn’t, but I could drink another glass or two.”

“Oh, that’s good. That’s very good.” From her place sat at the bottom of the stairs, his voice sounds like it’s coming from two places at once.

“Yeah, that is-” She snaps her head up when she hears four sharp knocks on the front door. _Who the hell is knocking on my door at this time of night?_ “Hang on, there’s someone at the door.”

With her phone still held to her ear, she stands and pads silently over to the front door. Unlocking it, she pulls it open slightly and peers out of the small gap to see Wyatt stood on her porch. He has a bottle of wine in one hand, and his other hand holding his phone to his ear, mirroring her position. They take a beat before hanging up the call, Wyatt slips his phone into his back pocket, while Lucy keeps hers clutched in her hand.

A wide smile blossoms on her face at the sight of him. This is the last thing she had expected, but she can’t say it’s an unpleasant surprise. “What are-” She releases a breath and shakes her head.

“You said I should share it right?” He holds up the bottle for her to see - her favourite. _Of course it is._

“I suppose I did.” She stands back and holds the door open for him.

 

_ EARLIER _

 

He paces back and forth in the warehouse he and Rufus are currently stood in, checking his phone for the time… again. 

“Relax, man. They’ll be here.” Rufus shakes his head at his friend. The only other time he’d seen the other man so restless, was when Flynn had taken Lucy hostage in 1780. Only this time Flynn hadn’t captured her, she’d willingly stayed with him in the past. He imagines Wyatt feels exactly the same now, as he did then, though.

Wyatt stops and turns to glare at the pilot. “How can you know that? How can you know that Flynn wasn’t playing us this whole time? That he’s not going to leave her stranded there. He’s done it before.” He bites out.

Rufus throws his hands up in surrender. “Hey, don’t bite my head off. I didn’t want her to stay with him any more than you did.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just…” He sighs and shakes his head. How can he possibly put into words how he’s feeling right now?

“In love with Lucy, I know.” He says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, like it’s the reason the word ‘fact’ was even coined. It’s obvious to everyone but the two in question.

Wyatt snaps his head up at his friend. _How does he know?_

Rufus sends him a look that he can’t quite decipher. “I got eyes, you sly dog.”

“Why did I bring you along?” To say Wyatt was exasperated right now would be an understatement.

“Because Jiya told you to, because I was annoying her in the hospital…” Rufus trails off as the mothership pops back into the present.

The two wait with bated breath as they watch the ship for signs of movement, Wyatt’s irritation only growing the longer it takes for the door to slide open. When it finally does, he doesn’t hesitate in moving forward to help Lucy down to the ground. He holds his hand out to her, which she takes a firm hold of as she steps down onto the ring of the ship.

Rufus watches from afar, a knowing smirk plastered firmly on his face. He watches Wyatt slip an arm around Lucy’s waist and lift her down the rest of the way. He watches Wyatt pull her into his arms and bury his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. He turns away when his friend pulls back and captures Lucy’s lips.

It’s Flynn clearing his throat as he steps down from the mothership, that pulls them apart. “You better hope this works.”

With her arms still wrapped around Wyatt, reluctant to let go, Lucy turns to him and nods reassuringly. “It will.”

Flynn scoffs. “I won’t hold my breath.”

Wyatt rolls his eyes and the other man. What he wouldn’t give to shoot him right now… though he doubts Lucy would approve of that. He grips her waist tighter, causing her to turn back to him, a wide smile fixed to her face. “Come on, let’s go find Ethan and see what he has for us.”

 

_ NOW _

 

Wyatt sits on the sofa rubbing his hands together, not quite sure what to do with himself, while Lucy stands at the kitchen counter and uncorks the wine. She pours a generous amount into two glasses and brings them both over to where Wyatt waits for her. “Here.”

The soldier smiles up at her, as she hands him his glass. “Thanks.” 

She settles on the sofa beside him, curling her legs up underneath her. “So… What brings you here at this hour?”

“I don’t know…” He shrugs. He sighs. “I just… I keep expecting my phone to ring, telling me we have another mission.”

Lucy takes a sip from her glass. “So do I.”

Wyatt leans forward and puts his untouched glass down on the coffee table in front of them. He turns to her and takes her free hand in his, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand. “I miss you.”

It’s been a week since their time working together had come to an end. And in that time he came to realise just how much he relied upon Lucy and Rufus. Lucy sprouting all her history knowledge in one ear, Rufus panicking in the other. They kept him sane, grounded, more than any of the guys he’d served with before. He’d only been back at Pendleton a few days, and he’d already been offered places on several upcoming missions. He’d said no to all of them. It’s just not what he wanted anymore.

Lucy smiles softly at him, not quite sure how to put into words just how much she’s missed him in return.

Before she can get the words out, Wyatt leans forward and crashes his lips to hers. All he gets is a quick and sloppy meeting of lips, before she’s squeaking in surprise and pulling away from him, all too aware of the rather full glass of red wine she’s still holding. He takes her pulling away as rejection and begins apologising profusely. “I’m so sorry. I- I don’t know what came over me. I just- I’m sorry.”

Placing her glass down next to his on the coffee table, Lucy turns to him and takes his face in her hands. She runs one hand up to run through his hair, and brings the other down to stroke along his jaw, all the while smiling at the confused expression that’s crept onto his face. She doesn’t give him the chance to respond as she mirrors his actions, and slams her lips onto his. It’s his turn to squeak in surprise. She smiles into the kiss at the sound - one she never thought she’d hear from him. His tongue probes at her lips, begging for entrance. She lets him sweat for a few more seconds, before finally caving in and opening her mouth to him. 

Another squeak is heard, but neither are sure from who this time. Not until it’s followed by a rather high pitched: “Oh my god! Sorry, sorry!” from the other side of the room. The two part, breathless, their lips red, and swollen. They turn to see Amy stood in the door way, frozen in place. Her eyes are blown wide, shocked but clearly excited at the sight of her sister kissing someone in their living room.

“Amy… I-” Lucy is lost for words. _How am I supposed to explain this to my sister? ‘Hey sis, you know Wyatt, right? The other me must have introduced you at some point. Well, he dropped by just as I was coming up to bed, and now I’m making out with him in our living room.’_

Amy’s smile widens - if that’s even possible - as she holds her hand up to stop her sister talking her way out of this. “Nope, save it. This is the first guy you’ve actually liked since before mom passed, you are not talking your way out of this.”

Lucy opens and closes her mouth several times, attempting to find the words to do exactly what her sister has just told her not to. Amy watches her sister in amusement, never before has she seen her so speechless and flustered over a guy. “I’m going to grab a bottle of water and leave you two love birds to it.”

Amy turns to the fridge and grabs a bottle from one of the shelves in the door. She turns back to the pair still gaping at her as she reaches the doorway back into the hall. “We’ll talk over breakfast.”

Lucy watches her sister disappear down the hallway and listens as she ascends the stairs and retreats back to her bedroom. She stays silent and starring until she’s sure her sister is tucked back into bed. 

“So, that was Amy, huh?” All Lucy can do in return is nod. Wyatt laughs at the deer-caught-in-headlights look still firmly on her face. “Relax, Luce. She didn’t scare me off.”

Lucy reaches forward to grab her glass of wine from the coffee table. “Not yet.” She mumbles as she takes a mouthful.

“Not ever.” He replies with confidence, no longer bothering to hide the love in his eyes.

 

_ EARLIER _

 

“Mom? You home?” Lucy calls as she walks through the house. Butterflies flutter in her stomach at just the thought of what she’s about to tell her. _How do you even begin to tell someone about time travel and about what I’ve been doing for the past year?_

“Ugh, god! Please don’t call me ‘mom’!” Lucy stops in her tracks as the voice reaches her. 

_It can’t be._ Lucy turns to her right to see Amy pulling a bottle of wine from the fridge. “Amy?”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Amy turns and pulls two glasses from the cupboard. “You want a glass?”

Lucy is speechless as she watches her sister move about the kitchen, pouring them both a glass of wine, before moving over to the couch. “Are you- Are you real? Are you really here?”

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m real.” Amy turns and frowns at her sister. She lets her eyes rove over her. “Are you okay?”

Lucy shakes her head, as if physically shaking it will clear the thoughts and theories buzzing around in her brain. “I… Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just had a long day.”

“When’d you and lover boy end up this time?” Amy smirks at her, as she follows her sister over to the sofa and sits beside her, still trying to wrap her brain around… everything.

Amy’s words grab her attention. _When? Does she know?_ “Wait, you know? About…”

“What? Time travel? Of course. I pulled it out of you as soon you got home after that first mission. NDA be damned, remember?” Amy’s eyes widen slightly, a sudden thought coming to her. “Unless… something happened, didn’t it? Something changed.”

Lucy’s sigh and slight nod of her head is the last thing Amy wanted to see. “Yeah, it did.”

Amy hands her sister one of the glasses and settles into the cushions. “Story time. Tell me.”

 

_ NOW _

 

Lucy nuzzles closer to Wyatt, her face buried in his neck, and her body pressed as close to his as she can get it. Wyatt has one arm hanging off the edge of the sofa, while the other traces indiscernible patterns across her back. She hums softly at the feeling. “Don’t stop.”

“I should.” Lucy uses her arms around him, to tighten her hold on him, holding him in place. She groans out a protest. “It’s late, I should let you get to bed.”

She mumbles something into his neck, but all he catches is ‘my bed’. 

He’s pretty sure she’s well on her way to falling asleep against him right here. “Ok, come on, up you get. I’m taking you to bed.”

“Date first, then bed.” She doesn’t even bother to open her eyes this time, only settles further into his arms, as he sits up and scoops her up bridal style. 

“It’s 2am. We’re not going on a date right now. We’ll go out tomorrow night.” He’s not surprised when she doesn’t respond. “Or tonight, now I suppose.”

It’s not how Wyatt imagined asking her out on a date. He’s not even sure if it was technically him that asked. She mentioned a date first, so does that make it her that asked him out? He shakes his head, he’s too tired for this. 

When he reaches the top of the stairs, he’s faced with several closed doors and no idea which one leads to her bedroom. He looks down at her and smiles. “A little help would be nice.” There’s no way he’ll wake her though.

“Second door on your left.” A voice echoes from behind a door further down the hall. 

“Thanks Amy.” He replies as she emerges from her room.

“You staying?” She leans against the doorway and smirks at them.

He nods down to the vice-like grip Lucy has on his shirt. “I don’t think she’s giving me another choice.”

A look briefly passes across Amy’s face. One he can’t quite decipher, nor can he decide if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. Does she approve of him? Of them? Should he be worried about her coming in and killing him while he sleeps? She wouldn’t do that her sister though… would she? He eyes her suspiciously as she slips back into her room and closes the door behind her.

Wyatt stands at Lucy’s door trying to figure how to open it without waking her, when she stirs in his arms. “Wyatt?”

“Hey, sleepy head. Care to give me hand? Mine are a little full.” He teases her, squeezing her waist and thigh slightly where his hands rest.

She reaches out and turns the handle on her door before nestling back into his arms. “I thought I told you take me on a date before taking me to bed?”

“You did, but you fell asleep when I told you I’m taking you out tomorrow night… or tonight now, I guess.” He feels her nod against him, before he drops her down onto the bed. He pulls the covers up to her chin and drops a kiss to her forehead. “Get some sleep. I’ll pick you up at 7.”

She grabs his wrist as he turns to leave. “Stay.”


	2. What'Cha Got Cooking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy turns and wraps her arms around his shoulders, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. He barely has time to respond before she’s pulling away. “Relax, soldier. I want to go on a date with you. I do, it’s just… dinner in a restaurant seems a little… not us?”

_ MORNING _

 

Wyatt appears to still be dead to the world when Lucy wakes. She’s playing the little spoon to his big spoon, his face buried in her hair, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. They’re both still dressed in the jeans and shirts they were wearing the night before, but Lucy can’t bring herself to care about how uncomfortable she is right now. She could be wearing one of the many dresses from the 19th century and before, that she’s been forced into over the past year, and she still wouldn’t care. Not when she’s finally waking up in Wyatt’s arms. Careful not to wake him, she shifts round so she’s facing him. 

“You’re not as stealthy as you like to think you are.” She freezes momentarily as his voice washes over her. 

She turns to face him fully. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t, I’ve been awake for a while.” He runs his hand up her arm, her neck, and up into her hair. With his hand on the back of her neck, he brings her closer to him and peppers several small, quick kisses to her lips. He sighs against her. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Or I of you.” Lucy settles back into his embrace, the two of them content to lay holding each other.

* * *

 

He’s not sure how long they’ve been laying here, but when Wyatt next opens his eyes, 10:39am is blinking at him from the clock on Lucy’s bed side table. He rubs a hand up and down her back, causing her to groan and bury herself further into him. “We should get up.”

“Don’t want to.” She mumbles against him. He can barely make out her words.

He chuckles at her, he never knew she could be so lazy. “How about you jump in the shower, while I go make brunch for us, and Amy if she wants?”

She shakes her head. “How about we stay here?”

Wyatt frowns when another voice jumps in from behind the door. “I’m with Wyatt here! Get your ass out of bed, Luce, so soldier boy can cook for us!”

He frowns down at Lucy. “Is she always lurking at your door?”

Once again, she shakes her head against him. “This is new for her.”

* * *

 

When Lucy enters the kitchen, she sees her sister perched on one of the bar stools, a mug of coffee clutched in her hands. Wyatt is stood with his back to her, stood at the stove cooking… she's not quite sure what he’s making, but whatever it is smells good. As does the coffee Amy’s drinking. 

She approaches Wyatt at the stove, and wraps her arms around his middle, resting her chin on his back between his shoulder blades. “What’cha making?”

“Shakshuka.” He replies as he adds a can of tomatoes to the pan. Lucy turns and frowns at her sister, who just shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of coffee in return. Wyatt shakes his head at the pair, not taking his eyes off the pan. “Grandpa Sherwin taught me to make it.”

Lucy’s head snaps back in Wyatt’s direction when he mentions his grandpa. He’s not spoken about him since their time in 1944, since he helped her get over the hump. “You’ve not spoken about him in a while.”

“No, not since…” Wyatt trails off, unable to talk about exactly what they’ve been doing for the past year.

“Since 1944. I know everything.” Lucy nods her head at her sister, not daring to look at Wyatt. Telling someone about the time travel could get her in a world of trouble, and she knows Wyatt wouldn’t approve. Even if it technically wasn’t her that told Amy.

Wyatt drops the wooden spoon he’s holding to the counter beside the stove, and turns to face Lucy. “You told her!?”

“Hey, don’t get mad at her. I pulled it out of her as soon as she got home from that first mission.” Amy stands and rounds the island to stand next to her sister.

“Not me. The other me.” Lucy shoots Amy a look. A ‘why’d you tell him that you know?’ look. “Apparently no version of me can keep things from her. I’m sorry.”

Wyatt steps forward and pulls her into his arms. She buries her head in his chest. “Don’t be sorry. It’s just… If agent Christopher ever finds out that you told her, no matter whether it was technically you or not, you’ll probably get arrested.”

He feels her nod against his chest, and mumble what sounds like “I’m sorry.” again.

“I just don’t want to see anything happen to you.” He pulls away from her and takes her face in his hands. He takes a second to take her in. The unkempt bed-hair; the sleep-filled eyes; the small, loving smile. Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he runs his hands down her neck, her back, coming to rest on her waist. He squeezes slightly before letting go. “Why don’t you grab some coffee, while I finish this?”

Amy rolls her eyes beside them. “Could you two be any more nauseous?”

* * *

 

The metal of the cutlery rings against the porcelain of the plate as Amy finishes eating and places her knife and down. “Can you move in? Like become our personal chef?” 

Wyatt looks to Lucy, unsure how to answer her sister. She rolls her eyes at Wyatt while delivering a swift kick to one of Amy’s shin’s under the table.

“What!?” Amy shrugs. She eyes the pair for a moment, trying to decipher whatever Lucy is trying to tell her. She sighs and shakes her head at the older woman. “Well, I’m going to leave you two love birds to it. My podcast won’t record itself.” She grabs her plate and empty mug, placing them in the sink ready to be rinsed and placed into the dishwasher later, before she leaves the room and heads upstairs.

Lucy sighs when she hears a door slam upstairs. “Finally, I thought she’d never leave.”

“All this time without her, and you don’t want to spend time with her?” Wyatt reaches across the table and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“No, I do… It’s just I’d rather do that one on one, you know? I mean you saw how she was last night and this morning. I’m going to have to keep her on a leash when she’s around you.” Lucy looks down, unable to look him in the eye - too afraid that he thinks she’s embarrassed to be with him and be seen with him. That couldn’t be further from the truth.

Wyatt places a hand beneath her chin and tilts her head up to meet his eyes. “I know… Honestly, I was thinking the same thing. I just didn’t want to… offend you or her or anything.”

“Don’t worry. I know she’s a lot to handle sometimes, even for me.” Lucy gathers their plates and takes them over to the sink. She begins to rinse them off when Wyatt comes up behind her and tries to take them off her, intent on cleaning up himself. She smacks his hands away. “Nope. You cooked, I’m cleaning.”

“Well you won’t be cleaning anything tonight. No arguments.” Lucy pauses. She turns her head to face him, frowning slightly. “We’re going on a date.”

“You mean like dinner? In a restaurant?” There’s a spark in her eye. Wyatt can’t quite decide if it’s because she’s excited at the thought of going on a date with him, or something else.

He hesitates in answering. Does she not want to go out with him? “…Yeah?”

“It’s just it’s very social and I wouldn’t want people to get the wrong idea…” She smirks at him, teasing. 

Shaking his head at her, he joins her in a slight chuckle. “Hilarious. I’ll have you know I’m the life of the party.” 

She eyes him skeptically. Turning the tap off, she turns and places everything in the dishwasher beside her, leaving him hanging. 

“Ok, maybe not anymore, but… do you… not want to go out?” After last night and this morning, he thought that’s what she wanted.

Lucy turns and wraps her arms around his shoulders, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. He barely has time to respond before she’s pulling away. “Relax, soldier. I want to go on a date with you. I do, it’s just… dinner in a restaurant seems a little… not us?”

He nods slowly. “Ok… I’m sure I can think of something else.”

Wyatt untangles himself from her and snatches his jacket from the back of the sofa. She tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes at him, watching him walk away. Following him through the house to the front door, she watches as he slips his shoes on. “You’re leaving?” 

He turns and wraps her back up in arms. “You spend the day with your sister. I have a date to plan.” He presses several small kisses to her lips. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”

 

_ LATER _

 

Lucy is holding two oversized jumpers - one cream with gaping sleeves, held together with matching ties around the wrists; and the other a soft pink with a black ribbon tied at the back of the neck - in her hand. She’s holding them against her bra clad chest in turn, when Amy wanders past her sister’s open door. “The cream one.”

She turns to see her sister now leaning against her open doorway, munching on a blueberry muffin. _Where’d that come from and why didn’t I get one?_ “Yours and Wyatt’s are downstairs in the kitchen for after your date.” Amy steps into the room, dropping the empty wrapper in the bin by the door as she approaches her sister. She takes the two jumpers, dropping the pink one to lay on the bed and taking the cream one off it’s hanger to hold out to Lucy.

The historian had been worrying all day about what to wear for her date with Wyatt. He’d left that morning without telling her a word of what he had in mind for them that evening. Amy had watched in amusement until her sister had come into her room and started raiding her wardrobe for something to wear. She’d been quick to dart out of the room to grab her sister’s phone and call a certain soldier to ease Lucy’s mind. All he’d said was to dress casual and comfortable, which had only worried Lucy further.

Lucy takes the jumper and slips it over her head. She turns to regard herself in the mirror. “You sure?”

“Positive.” Amy comes up behind her and grabs her shoulders. She steps up on her tip toes and leans forward to press a kiss to her sister’s cheek. “Stop worrying. The date will be amazing, whatever he has planned, then you’ll come back here to an empty house, and in the morning you won’t have to worry about me hanging around and dragging out of bed so your guy can cook for us again.”

Lucy frowns and meets her sister’s eyes in the mirror. “You won’t be here?”

“Nope.” Amy pops the ‘p’ and smirks at her sister. “I have a date of my own tonight.”

Lucy’s eyes widen with excitement as she spins to face her sister. “Why didn’t you tell me!?” 

Amy snorts and turns to leave the room, heading to her own to get herself ready to go out. Lucy is hot on her heels, eager for all the information she can draw from the younger woman. Before either can say another a word, a sharp knock echoes through the house. Lucy points at her sister. “We’re not done here. I want to know everything.”

“Go get the door before he thinks you’re standing him up.” Amy pushes her out of the room, before she turns to her wardrobe and pulls out several dresses.

Lucy descends the stairs and approaches the front door, she takes a deep breath, exhaling all her nerves before she pulls it open to see… a bouquet of flowers with legs. “Well, I thought I was going out with a guy I used to work with… but you are a beautiful bouquet, so he can fend for himself tonight.”

Wyatt pulls the flowers down slightly, his head popping up behind them to see her teasing grin. He sends her one of his own. “Hilarious.”

She shrugs, opening the door wider for him to enter. “I thought so.”

“For you, ma’am." He holds the flowers out for her to take.

“Why thank you, sir.” Lucy takes them and brings them up to her face, inhaling their sweet scent. “I’ll put these in some water and we can go.” 

He nods and shoves his hands into his pockets, watching her walk away. _How the hell did I get so damn lucky?_

She returns a few minutes later and slips her feet into a pair of white trainers that lay by the front door. He takes her hand as she straightens up and reaches for the door. 

“I want her home by 10!” A voice calls out to them from the top of the stairs.

Wyatt turns to frown and the younger Preston sibling. “Um…”

“Ignore her.” Lucy says to Wyatt before turning to her sister. “She won’t even be here.”

* * *

 

The 40 minute drive from Lucy’s place to where they’d just pulled up had been spent full of questions. All from Lucy, trying to pull as much information as she could out of Wyatt about their date. _Where are we going? What are we doing? Are we there yet?_ She seems to have forgotten that he was trained to resist torture and interrogation, and no amount of pleading and puppy eyes would break him. She spent the last 5 minutes of the journey pouting and ignoring him when she finally realised he wasn’t going to tell her anything.

Her silence continued for a short time as she followed him out of the truck - he wasn’t too pleased that she didn’t wait for him to open the car door for her - but was soon broken when she spotted the picnic basket he now held in his hand. Her face lights up, this is new to her. Every date she had gone on before meeting Wyatt had been nothing special. Just dinner at a nice restaurant, followed by a stroll through the city. If the guy was bold enough, a home cooked meal - she wished those guys had just stuck to the restaurant and a walk idea the other guys had. They’d all been worse cooks than she is. “A picnic?”

Wyatt nods at her as he holds his free hand out for her to take. She takes it without a second thought, allowing him to pull her through the entrance of the park. “Billy Goat hill. I found this place not long after I lost Jess… Come on, you’ll love the views of the city from up here.”

This was a part of the city she’d never ventured to before. She’d never really had any reason to. Now though… now she regrets that decision. She approaches the wooden fence lining the side of the cliff, her breath catching in her throat as she takes in the view of the city before her. Wyatt eases up behind her, his arms slipping around her waist and pulling her close to him. “Pretty incredible, isn’t it.”

“Yeah.” She nods slowly in agreement, as she settles into his arms. She could stand here with him, taking in this view, for the rest of her life. Her stomach, however, has other ideas. The loud grumble it emits has Wyatt chuckling into the crook of her neck. He places a soft kiss to the skin at the base of her neck, before moving away from her. 

He pulls a blanket out from the top of the basket, laying it on the ground. “Let’s get you fed.”

Under normal circumstances, her stomach making that sound would embarrass her. With any other guy, she’d have run for the hills… or a different hill, very far away from the one they’re on right now. But things are different with Wyatt. She can be free and happy and just… herself, around him. After everything they’ve been through, this feels more like their 100th date, rather than their first. She takes one last look over San Francisco before she turns back to him, a dreamy look on her face. 

“What’s that look for?” Wyatt asks her as he pulls tubs full of meats and cheese, fruits and veggies, and finally a bottle of wine and two plastic cups.

“Nothing. I’m just happy.” She raises her eyebrows at him when she sees the amount of food laid out before them. “You expecting anyone else?”

He pauses. _Am I? Should I be?_ “Uh… no…?”

“Relax, soldier.” She giggles at the look on his face. “It’s just a lot of food for two people.”

He breaths a sigh of relief and scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry. I just wanted everything to be perfect.”

“It is perfect… especially now there’s enough food for Amy to snack on when she rolls in… whenever. She’ll thank you profusely for that.” He relaxes slightly at the mention of her sister.

He nods. “Yeah, I’m starting to realise I’m going to have work harder to please her, than I am to please you.” 

Lucy begins pulling the lids off all the containers, placing them back in the basket out of the way, while Wyatt grabs the bottle wine and pours two generous servings into the plastic cups. “Keep her well fed and you’ll be fine.”

He hands her a cup, clinking the two together before they both take a sip. “Cheers.”

* * *

 

Lucy isn’t sure exactly how much time has passed by the time they pack up their belongings and head home. But she does know that she has had more fun, and laughed harder than she ever has before - and that includes the time Henry and their mother had taken Amy and herself to Disneyland.

Lucy’s quiet for the majority of the ride home - unlike before where she was full of questions and energy, excited for the night he had planned for them. She takes the time to think over everything they’ve been through together. The Hindenburg, the Alamo, Bonnie and Clyde. Moments in historyshe’d read about in books, and had only ever dreamed about witnessing first hand. Now she has. She was aboard the Hindenburg when it crashed and burned, she was slap bang in the middle of the Alamo, she shared a drink or two with Bonnie and Clyde. And she did all that with one man by her side. 

The life she had lived for the last year was one she, never in a million years, expected she would ever live. But she did, and it lead her to Wyatt Logan. He was reckless, and hot-headed, and more often than not she wanted nothing more than to kill him… or at least knock him out for a few hours. He frustrated her to no end. But she wouldn’t have him any other way.

Before she knows it, he’s pulling up outside her house. He kills the engine and the two sit in silence for a moment, neither wanting the night to end just yet.

Several minutes pass, before she sighs deeply. She smiles softly, her head lolling to the side to face him. “Thank you for this. I had fun tonight.”

“So did I.” He turns and catches her eye, matching her smile easily. Neither of them have ever been as happy as they are now. “You deserve all this, and so much more.”

She snorts at that, suddenly finding her hands twining together in her lap so much more interesting to look at. “I don’t know about that.”

“You do, and I’ll spend everyday convincing you that you do.” He says with confidence, a trait she’d always admired in him. One he managed to make make sexy, and not sleazy like most guys do.

Lucy is hesitant in raising her head back up to look him in the eye again. “Everyday, huh? For how long?” 

“For as long as you’ll have me.” Wyatt, however, is anything but hesitant in answering her. He knows how long he wants. He wants forever. He just hopes she wants the same thing.

“Forever.” She does.

“Forever.”


End file.
